George flips an unfair coin 7 times. The coin has a $\frac{1}{4}$ probability of coming up heads and a $\frac{3}{4}$ probability of coming up tails. What is the probability that he flips exactly 2 tails?
The probability that two coins land tails and five coins land heads, in some order, is $\left( \frac{3}{4} \right)^2 \left( \frac{1}{4} \right)^5=\frac{9}{16384}$. Any two of the seven coins can be tails, so this can happen in $\binom{7}{2}=21$ ways. Therefore, the probability that exactly two coins come up tails is $21 \cdot \frac{9}{16384}=\boxed{\frac{189}{16384}}$.